Most light emitting modules used as a light source of lighting equipment include a blue light emitting element and a phosphor which is excited by emitted light from the blue light emitting element, and output white light obtained by combining blue light emitted from the blue light emitting element and longer wavelength light emitted from the phosphor. Then, for the phosphor converting the blue light into the long wavelength light, it is desirable to use a phosphor which has a high luminous efficiency and exhibits less decrease of luminous flux as increasing ambient temperature. For example, in view of such characteristics, a YAG phosphor emitting yellow light and a CASN phosphor emitting red light are used.